Stars
by JemGirl77
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have managed to move past what made them enemies. A one shot of a night early in the courtship, so to speak.


**Couple** = Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy (Incase you missed that from before.)

**Beta **= Llynt(Great woman. Check out her stories when you can.)

**Writer** = Me (Jhoy)

**Disclaimer **= I own nothing but the plot you see before you. Granted I'm British, but I'm black too.

**A/N** = This story is tied to the other one that I have here on FF. This is just earlier in their story.

* * *

"Potter!"

I heard him shout at me from the door way. I hadn't heard him open it since I had left it open. But I heard him close it now before he started to walk in my direction.

"Didn't you hear me talking to you?" he asked once he was closer and knew for absolutely sure that I heard every word he spoke to me.

"I heard you _Malfoy,"_ I quipped back at him.

"What are you doing out past hours?" he asked when he came to a stop within arm's reach of me.

I turned to look into his face and held his gray coloured eyes for a brief moment. _"__Tempus__I__llustrtus__,"_ I breathed out evenly and the ghost of a large, double faced pocket watch floated in the air between both of us, letting us know for sure what time it was.

"It's not that late," I told him dismissively before I turned to look back out the window. It was still early in the semester, so I was still able to feel the slightly warm air on my face as it left the lower plains and moved up to the castle.

"Potter has a date it seems," he said mostly to himself. I wasn't going to be bated. "Since it's my duty, I'll just wait and the two of you can spend detention together," Malfoy continued to ramble while he walked back to the door.

I didn't care what he did since he couldn't do anything once my date did show up. I heard scuffing and looked around to see that he had pulled a chair from some where, to behind the door and was currently aiming his wand at it.

"_Scourgify _," he said and all traces of dust was wiped from it before he sat down and faced me.

"You are wasting your time Malfoy," I told him a few minutes later when I could no longer ignore the sound of him breathing. Or was it the two very real marks I now had on my back from him looking at it so long?

"All the other students know to stay in their Houses this late Potter. So you have my full attention," he answered me.

He was starting to sound like an odd mix of his father and Snape at times I realized. I shifted myself around into a more comfortable position while I continued to wait. _I knew that I shouldn't have left so early, but I didn't want to be late like I was for our first date last week,_ I told myself as I watched a low dipping cloud move over the lake.

"_T__empus __I__llustrtus__," _I hear Malfoy say from his side of the room. I kept my back to him since he would be leaving soon. "_A__ccio_ green fleece," a friendlier but similar voice said from where Malfoy was sitting.

"Draco?" I called out as I turned to look for the white haired young man. I saw him kneeling down next to a green blanket that he was laying on the floor next to other window that looked up towards the hills. I got up and walked over to him, where I knelt at his side.

"Hello Harry. Were you waiting long?" he asked as his eyes danced at the words.

"Not long," I told him. "Your darker half kept me company," I told him before I leaned forward and kissed the lips that I had been dreaming of for five days. During the day we acted like we always did, but I'm sure I was the only one that noticed that his jabs weren't as deeply offensive as they had been the past. They had been lessening for months, so I guess no one would really have noticed the change.

I raised my hand and placed it behind his head for a long moment before he pulled away, but he didn't go far. Draco only moved to rest his forehead against mine. I guess he just wanted to keep touching me. Knocking into his shoulder while I walked away from our public and needed verbal fights wasn't the same and really not enough. For either of us.

I pulled away first and moved to sit propped up against the wall that jutted out from the abutment so we could look towards the dark hills and starry night sky. Draco sat next to me and handed me the other end of the fleece so I could tuck it in on my side. We wrapped our hands together and laced our fingers, while we just looked outside, each of us waiting to see who would talk first.

During the long five days after our first date and even two weeks before that by, we had been owling each other every night. Draco was the one to start it first and his first letter to me was an apology. He said that there was no way in frozen Hades was going to do it in person, but he didn't say why he had to do it at all.

I smiled to myself when I felt his thumb start to rub my hand and I rubbed his thumb in return.

"Sorry about Parkinson," he said while he continued to look straight ahead. "She was starting to feel like we were together again and was defending my honor," Draco explained. I had figured as much.

"Did you explain to her that you were the only one allowed to cast jinks on me, other than the twins?" I asked as I thought back to when the spell had hit me. This had been after Draco had bumped into me right after I left portions while a scalding reminder of how Snape remembered my father was ringing in my ears. I knew that Draco didn't know what had happened, since we weren't doubling with his house this semester because of his Quidditch practice time table.

I got angry and he got angry and we really had a fight in the hallway. Just when it felt like I would pull my wand on him, since he had done the same, I just pushed past him instead. I didn't hit him any harder than my angry self would have liked, but I felt sorry as soon as I did it. I knew I would be apologizing for it later. By the time I was about ten feet away, I was feeling better. Taking some stuff out on Malfoy over what Snape had said to me made it not seem so bad anymore. Then I fell. My feet felt caught up in something and my face, with the rest of my body, hit the flag stone floor.

I didn't know who had cast the spell, just that my face hurt and my glasses needed fixing again. At that moment Snape decided to show up. _Where was he before?_ I asked myself when he asked what was going on. When I turned over I realized that my shoe laces were tied together and that two blurry shapes, one topped off with white and the other with black, stood there for a moment before moving away.

"How's your nose?" Draco asked me.

"It's fine. Nothing a trip to the hospital wing won't fix," I told him. I was happy that I wasn't the only one in there that day for something as minor as a fall that lead to something as bloody as a broken bone.

He had owled me that night, last night in fact and asked if we could meet tonight.

"My father is coming by the school tomorrow," Draco told me.

"What is he up to now?" I slowly asked knowing that it wasn't something Draco did or could do anything about.

"Just some ministry thing," Draco answered as he stopped the motion of his thumb. "He said that if I had issues I wanted him to know about, he would give me time to properly write them up for him and that he would see what he could do," he said with reproachable humor. "His way of asking how I'm doing," Draco explained. "My mother would have given him a letter, so he would have a reason to see me in person," he continued.

"Yes, you said that your mother was the one that showed her heart on her sleeve," I commented.

"I know," he replied after I stayed quite.

"You know what?" I asked him while I continued to rub my thumb across his.

"That at least I have parents to show me some form of love, even if I would never use that particular word to describe how my father feels about me," Draco answered.

I said nothing. As much as our parents were a soft spot for both of us, it was a place where we freely allowed ourselves to talk to each other about. Especially once Draco explained how his father was trapped by things he couldn't change into helping Voldemort all those years ago.

"I think that I'll tell him about you," Draco said out of the blue.

I turned and looked at him. He continued to gaze out the window, but his thumb started to move again. I watched what little light that came into the window shine off of his face. His expression was calm and he looked as manly elegant as I've ever seen him.

"I'm not going to tell him your name, just that I meet a guy at school that I liked enough to date," he said with a small laugh.

_See how things branch out of us talking about our parents? _

"I guess I should tell someone too," I told him as I thought of seeing Ron's face staring back at me in disbelief. "I won't tell them it's you either," I added when he turned to face me.

"I know," he commented when he turned towards me some more. His shadow moved over my face when he moved even closer. "You need my permission to do that," he said before I saw his eyes close and felt his lips as they covered mine.

"Mmm," I moaned while I kissed him back. He pressed his body to mine and I felt when we started to slide off the corner of the wall, before we suddenly fell to the floor and the fleece that covered it.

"AH!" I cried out as I hit the floor and Draco landed on top of me.

"Hahaaha," Draco laughed as he propped himself up over me and placed his body between my legs. I soon joined in on his laughter until the humor of the moment died away and we were left looking at each other. "I don't think we need to keep up with not talking to each other like we aren't this familiar with each other," Draco said as he dipped his head and brushed his lips with mine.

"I thought you just said that we weren't going to tell anyone that we were together?" I asked him as laid a hand on the small of his back.

"I didn't say that you could snog me in the middle of lunch Harry," he said. "Just," he paused. "I would like to steal a kiss from you now and again if we happen to find ourselves alone," he told me before bending quickly to kiss me as if to strengthen his point.

"So," I breathed huskily when he released my lips. "If we happen to be in the library at the same time and one of us walks off into the one hundred and eighty second stack of Troll war documents and the other just happens to follow and found them alone, you could call me Harry and I could call you Draco?" I asked him with a smile while I looked into his happy face and endearing eyes.

"Well there is that," he chuckled. "And there is this," he whispered before he burned my lips with his again and proceeded to pull the air out of my lungs with his kiss. He pushed his hips into mine until we had to break the kiss for a needed gulp of air.

"You do have a point there," I agreed while I kept my eyes closed and pushed my hips up to meet his.

"That is another point entirely Harry," he huffed before bitting my lower lip. "The point is that we are still too dressed and the night isn't getting any younger," he said before latching on the side of my neck.

"Ahhh," I moaned as I raised my other hand to the back of Draco's head. "Another good point," I remarked. "Let me help you," I said as both my hands started to pull at his shirt. It was only then that I realized that he taken off his robe a long time ago.

For a second night, only the stars were witnesses to us while we moved past our history of hate, politics, pure blood concepts and the history of being chosen for something, in exchange for a future of being lovers, partners and perhaps life mates.


End file.
